


O, ANGELS

by shedeservedbetter



Category: Original Work
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I’m Healthy Don’t Judge Me Please, Original stuff, Other, Poetry, Wow, cool stuff i think, i’m a newbie, my writing, themes of christianity?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 09:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shedeservedbetter/pseuds/shedeservedbetter
Summary: a love letter to unrealistic expectations and hopeless romantics.and angels.





	O, ANGELS

**Author's Note:**

> so um thanks? i’m a newbie on this site and this is probably terrible but, thank you for reading it anyway.

# O, ANGELS

o, angels  
send your songs down from the heavens  
part the clouds and let the sunshine through

 

o, angels  
gift me with the rain  
let it soak the land and make it new again

 

o, angels  
make the flowers bloom  
maybe a little colour would be good for everyone

 

o, angels  
where have you gone?  
i know i’m needy but i just want to feel happy again 

 

o, angels  
the skies have gone dim  
the land is a desert  
the roses have withered  
miserable doesn’t even begin to describe the feeling you left me with  
hopeless,  
desperate,  
waiting for the joy you promised you’d bring

 

o, angels  
was i too demanding?  
was i too pushy?  
did i ask too much of you?  
next time i’ll be more careful, i promise.  
i’ll do whatever you tell me to. 

 

o, angels  
i’m sorry. i’m sorry.  
please come back?  
make the sun spilt the sky with its grin  
make the thunder and lightning drown out the sobbing  
make the blossoms drench the land in colour  
please?

 

o, angels  
why?  
did you believe we didn’t deserve to be happy?

 

 

o, angels  
after everything  
after we worshipped you and sent you offerings  
after we sacrificed the sinners in your name  
after the hymns we sung of you and your kindness  
you leave us like this?  
people are dying, o angels.  
they suffer.  
and in their final moments, you know what they do? in a last, desperate attempt to live?

 

they _pray._

 

 

o, angels.  
today is my final day.  
the last breath i ever take, the last words that ever leave my mouth.  
my family have come and gone, said their goodbyes. i wished them well.  
my love left me long ago, and i look forward to seeing them soon.  
but before i go,  
can you do me a favour?  
one request, so i can rest peacefully at last?

send the songs down from the heavens.  
bless me with your lullabies  
as i close my eyes for the last time.

that is all i ask of you.

 

 

o, angels.  
thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked it (or if you didn’t) leave me a comment so i can improve! if you have any criticism, please keep it constructive for the sake of my sanity  
> and if you really really _realllyyy_ liked it please leave a kudos! 
> 
> and once again, thank you for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> peace out homies


End file.
